The present invention relates to security gates and, in particular to security gates devices that allow for controlled entry of people into a compound, controlled exit from the compound, prevention of people from passing through, and even trapping a person.
Gates that allow entrance into and exit from compounds have been used from time immemorial. Passages through walled towns and citadels were often protected by gates in the walls, as well as drawbridges over moats.
Modern times have presented several new solutions, examples of which are presented below:
A turn-stile gate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,896 of Kelker. FIG. 1 of the prior art illustrates a turn-stile gate 10. Turn-stile gate 10, includes horizontal bars 13 disposed at intervals one above the other. Each horizontal bars 13, is perpendicularly connected through one of two vertical poles 11. Each of the poles 11 has full rotational movement ability on the horizontal plane. Two sectorial arched fences comprised of fixed vertical bars 12 are disposed externally and at a suitable radius. The passage of people is performed by rotational movement of the pole 11 with the horizontal bars 13 connected to it, in the space between the pole 11 and the fences 12. The turn-stile gate 10 has an acute disadvantage as a result of the wide berth necessary in the location of its disposition.
Gate equipment for permitting or preventing the passage there through is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,647 of Tomita. FIG. 2 of the prior art illustrates a gate equipment 20 for permitting or preventing the passage there through. Gate 20 includes two low lateral walls 21 and two doors 22, each of which has limited rotational movement on the horizontal plane on an axis disposed at one of the walls 21. The gate 20 is not suited for prevention of forced entry, through or above it.
A revolving gate includes an elongated pivot column having an integrally formed first grooves extending longitudinally there along at equidistantly spaced intervals there around is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,368 of Trikilis. FIG. 3 of the prior art illustrates a revolving gate 30. Revolving gate 30 includes horizontal rods 32 disposed at intervals one above the other on three vertical planes. Each horizontal rod 32 is connected on one end perpendicularly to vertical pole 31.
The pole 31 has full rotational movement ability on the horizontal plane. On one side of the vertical pole 31 there is a fence comprised of horizontal bars 33 that prevents the passage of people, and on the other side of the vertical pole 31 there is an additional fence 34 for the prevention of passage of people, which is shaped as an arch sector.
The passage of people is enabled when the pole 31 and the horizontal rods 32 connected to it rotate. The passage is in the area between the pole 31 and the arched fence 34. The revolving gate 30 has an acute disadvantage as a result of the wide berth necessary in the location of its disposition.
A mantrap, in which a demarcation in shape of a segment of an arc that is provided at one side of a passage, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,941 of Gallenschiitz. FIGS. 4a-4e of the prior art illustrates a mantrap 40. Mantrap 40 includes a vertical pole 41 with full rotational movement ability on the horizontal plane, through which horizontal rods 42 are disposed perpendicularly at intervals one above the other. On one side of the pole 41 there is another vertical pole 47 with limited rotational movement ability on the horizontal plane, to which the ends of horizontal rods 46 are connected at intervals one above the other. On the other side of the pole 41 there is an arched fence 44 with a sector of approximately half a circle. Passage and prevention of passage of people are enabled in the space between the pole 41 and the fence 44. The horizontal rods 46 enable the prevention of passage of people between the pole 41 and pole 47 when they are disposed as shown in frontal view in FIG. 4a, and top views in FIGS. 4c and 4d. When the horizontal rods 46 are rotated to approximately 90 degrees on the horizontal plane, and the horizontal rods 42 are parallel to them, as depicted in FIG. 4e, free passage of people is enabled, as depicted in FIG. 4b. If a person is within the space between the pole 41 and the fence 44 with the horizontal rods 42 stopped at the position depicted in FIG. 4c, the person is trapped. The mantrap 40 has an acute disadvantage as a result of the wide berth necessary in the location of its disposition.
At present, there is a need for a security gate that includes one or more of the characteristics and/or functions:
a. Preventing the passage of people, and/or baggage, and/or animals through it, around it, above it, and under it.
b. Controlled bilateral passage through it.
c. Trapping a person within it.
d. Free passage, when necessary, such as emergency evacuation from the compound.
e. Efficient usage of the area in which the security gate is installed, and particularly conservation of the required width dimension, perpendicular to the direction of movement of people through it.
None of the prior art devices comprises all of the above characteristics and functions.
There is therefore a need for a security gate, which comprises a combination of all of the above characteristics and functions.